1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to enclosures for pickup truck cargo boxes.
2. Description of Related Art
Pickup trucks offer their owners great utility. They have the capability of transporting at least two, and up to six people, and include an open cargo box capable of holding large items. This open cargo box, however, exposes any items carried to the vagaries of weather.
Attempts to overcome this disadvantage generally involve enclosing the cargo box with a rigid “camper shell” or a tonneau cover. While protecting the contents of the cargo box, these solutions also limit the capacity of the cargo box. If the owner wants to carry a larger item, the shell or cover must generally be removed. Such rigid assemblies are not easily removable, and consume a great deal of storage space. Also, should an owner wish to reinstall the cover, they must return to the place of storage.
Another utility of the pickup truck is for recreational activities such as going to the beach or camping. The cargo box can be used to carry any equipment the owner would want to have available at these locations. It is also known that the cargo box can be used as a place to sleep while on these outings. If the “camper shell” has been left home, however, the owner is left exposed to the elements.
It would be advantageous to provide an enclosure that can shield the contents of the cargo box from the elements, yet is easily removable and compact for storage in the pickup truck, such as behind the seat in the cab of the truck. Such an enclosure would provide the owner of the truck the flexibility of having the open cargo box, and the ability to quickly cover the cargo box, no matter the location.